


Was zu Naschen

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet & Candy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ist süß. Wirklich süß. Heikki kann nicht einmal genau sagen wie süß.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was zu Naschen

Heikki lächelte, als der Jüngere sich aus seinen Armen nach vorne beugte und sich die Tüte vom Tisch angelte. Er kraulte Sebastians Locken, als er sich wieder in seine Arme kuschelte. Der Finne genoss diese Abende, wenn sie einfach nur Zeit für sich hatten.  
Wenn er Sebastian im Arm halten und ihm nahe sein konnte.  
Wenn er den Ernährungsplan und die Gedanken an ein morgiges Training beiseite schob und beobachten konnte, wie sich der Jüngere vollkommen entspannte.  
Es waren die schönsten Abende, die sie so verbrachten.  
Ungestört. Allein. Entspannt. Einander nahe.  
Heikki zog das linke Bein ein wenig weiter an und schob die Hände auf Sebastians flachen Bauch, streichelte die warme Haut und drückte einen Kuss auf den breiten Nacken. Er liebte es, Sebastians Haut zu riechen, sein Shampoo, den leichten Duft des Massageöls.  
Spielerisch knabberte er an der weichen Haut.  
Er hörte das Kichern des Deutschen und lächelte verliebt.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um Sebastian ansehen zu können. Er liebte die blauen Augen, die roten Lippen.  
Sebastians Lippen waren süß. Er schmeckte das Weingummi, das der Blondschopf gegessen hatte. Es faszinierte ihn noch immer, dass Sebastian derart vernarrt in Süßigkeiten war.  
Ihm selbst was das Zuckerzeug gleichgültig.  
Aber Sebastian liebte es.  
Heikki tastete nach der Tüte und nahm ein Stück heraus, hielt es Sebastian hin und genoss es, dass die Lippen des Jüngeren seine Finger berührten, der Kleinere mit ihnen spielte.  
Sebastian spielte sehr gerne mit ihm. 

Heikki seufzte noch einmal und ließ sich wieder gegen die Kissen sinken, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig von Sebastian ab und dem Film zu, den sie vorgaben zu sehen.  
Er brauchte keinen Zucker.  
Er hatte Sebastian.  
Seine Finger spielten mit der warmen Haut und er lächelte. Er lächelte oft, wenn sie allein waren. Er berührte Sebastian oft, fast ständig. Er brauchte das. Diesen Ausgleich zu der Distanz, die sie in der Öffentlichkeit halten mussten.  
Es gelang ihnen nicht immer.  
Heikki seufzte erneut und küsste Sebastians Ohr, brachte den Jüngeren zum Kichern.  
„Lass mich das sehen“, wehrte Sebastian ihn ab und raschelte weiter mit der Tüte in seinem Schoß. „Willst du noch was?“ Schlanke Finger hielten ihm noch etwas von dem Süßkram hin, aber er lehnte ab. Sebastian zuckte nur mit den Schultern und aß es selbst. 

Heikki zog darüber missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch, aber das entging dem Blondschopf in seinen Armen natürlich.  
Warum sollte er sich mit solchem Zeug abgeben?  
Heikki schmunzelte und rückte Sebastian in seinen Armen zurecht.  
Er hatte doch die beste Leckerei überhaupt.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Finnen verlagerte sich von dem Film vollkommen auf Sebastian und er spürte, dass sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde, während er die Liste von Sebastians Lieblingssüßigkeiten im Kopf durchging. 

**Kekse.**  


Nein, die brauchte Heikki wirklich nicht extra.  
Er konnte wunderbar an Sebastian knabbern.  
An der weichen Haut.  
An seinen Ohren.  
An seiner Brust.  
An dem leicht vorstehenden Beckenknochen.  
Er brauchte keine Kekse, um knabbern zu können.

**Schokolade.**  


Nein, um etwas Süßes, etwas Klebriges, etwas… Anhängliches zu bekommen, musste Heikki nicht auf Schokolade zurückgreifen.  
Er hatte Sebastians Mund, seine Lippen, die immer unglaublich süß waren. Sein Lächeln, das Heikki Glücksgefühle bescherte.  
Er hatte Sebastians Liebe, die ihn nie verlassen würde.  
Heikki spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
Noch nie war er sich so sicher gewesen.  
Nur bei Sebastian.  
Er würde ihn nicht wieder verlieren.  
Er… hing an ihm.

**Fruchtgummi.**  


Heikki beobachtete, wie Sebastian einen Knoten in den Schwanz eines roten Krokodils machte, bevor er es aß und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Wenn er mit etwas spielen wollte, dann hatte er etwas viel besseres, etwas viel interaktiveres, als Fruchtgummi.  
Er hatte einen wunderschönen Freund, der sich ihm anvertraute, der ihn mit seinem Körper spielen ließ und ihm so viel mehr damit gab.  
Heikki liebte es, wenn Sebastian sich wand. Wenn er diese leisen, wimmernden Laute von sich gab. Wenn er stöhnte und sich ihm entgegen drängte.  
Unwillkürlich biss der Ältere sich auf die Lippen.  
Er spürte die Hitze in seinem Körper und Sebastians Hüften an seinem Schritt.  
Er würde niemals genug von ihm bekommen können.

Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, als der Jüngere sich nach ihm umdrehte und ihn fragend musterte, ihn dabei nichts ahnend stimulierte.  
„Was ist mit dir?“  
Diese unschuldigen Augen.  
Diese naive Art, die dem Jüngeren eigen war.  
Heikki legte die Hand an Sebastians Wange und zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn energisch, verlangend. Er liebte diesen Geschmack.

**Eis.**  


Auch auf Eis konnte er verzichten.  
Wenn er etwas wollte das schmolz, dann hatte er Sebastian.  
Sebastian, der unter seinen Händen, seinen Lippen dahin schmolz.  
Heikki hörte die Überraschung in Sebastians Stimme, als er ihn fester packte, ihn drehte und auf das Sofa niederdrückte. Er spürte das Grinsen des Deutschen an seinen Lippen und flinke Hände, die an seiner Hose zerrten.  
Nein, Sebastian konnte ihm nicht widerstehen.  
Das leise Stöhnen des Jüngeren ließ einen Schauer über Heikkis Rücken laufen und er drängte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Seine Hände strichen über die helle Haut.  
Es berauschte ihn, wie sehr Sebastian sich ihm öffnete.  
Er hielt nichts vor ihm zurück.  
Heikki musste sich aufrichten, um Sebastians Kleider aus dem Weg zu bekommen und Sebastian quittierte das mit einem frustrierten Seufzen.

Einen Moment, einen einzigen, nahm Heikki sich Zeit Sebastian zu betrachten, seinen Körper zu genießen.  
Nur für ihn.  
„Was denkst du?“  
Sebastians Stimme war rau. Er steckte die Hände aus, um Heikki näher zu ziehen. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Haut.  
Heikki liebte es, dass er sich ihm so anvertraute.  
„Dass du meine Sucht bist.“, antwortete er und fasste Sebastians Hand, beugte sich zu seinem Mund.  
Sebastians rote Lippen teilten sich sofort für ihn, ließen ihn den weichen, heißen Mund erforschen. Er liebte diesen Mund.  
„Mein Zucker.“ Er hörte Sebastian lachen und spürte den scherzhaften Knuff in die Rippen.  
Heikki keuchte gegen Sebastians Mund und stöhnte, als er sich gegen den Jüngeren presste.  
Er wollte ihn.  
„Seb…“, murmelte er und stockte, als sich die frei Hand des Kleineren um sein Glied schloss, sich sanft und sicher bewegte. Sein Körper schien zu glühen.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Er stöhnte es in Sebastians Ohr, während er in seine Hand stieß und spürte das Grinsen des Jüngeren sehr genau.  
„Mit dem Wissen kann ich die Welt beherrschen.“, stellte Sebastian fest und Heikki biss ihn strafend in die Schulter. Nicht immer war die vorlaute Art des Deutschen leicht zu ertragen. 

Es fiel Heikki schwer, sich zurück zu halten, es nicht jetzt schon zu beenden.  
Sehr langsam, genießend, arbeitete er sich mit seinen Lippen über Sebastians Haut.  
Leckte und knabberte an der breiten Fläche.  
Genoss das Wimmern, das Zucken, das Seufzen. Das Drängen, weil der Jüngere Erlösung wollte. Er wusste so gut, wie er ihn zum Betteln brachte.  
„Heikki…“  
Da war es und der Finne nahm sich die Zeit, über Sebastians Leiste zu lecken, an seiner Hüfte zu knabbern, bevor er dem Wunsch nachgab.

**Lollis.**  


Heikki lächelte verschämt.  
Nein, Lollis brauchte er auch nicht.  
Auch wenn er sie Sebastian nie verbieten würde.  
Er mochte es zu sehen, wie der Jüngere sie aß. Er mochte es, weil er ihn dann so ganz anders vor sich sah.  
So wie Sebastian ihn jetzt sah.  
Heikki jammerte leicht, als Sebastians Griff in seine Haare zu fest wurde und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn abzuwehren.  
„Entschuldige…“  
Hart und abgehackt, lustvoll verzerrt war Sebastians Stimme und Heikki glitt mit einer Hand zu seinem eigenen Glied, streichelte sich, während er Sebastian verwöhnte.  
Er wusste, wie er es tun musste.  
Wie es dem Jüngeren am besten gefiel.  
Er musste sanft sein. Fast zart.  
Er musste sich Zeit lassen und wenn er nur mit der Zungenspitze Druck ausübte, wenn er begann Muster auf Sebastians heißes Fleisch zu bannen, dann musste er vorsichtig sein, um ihn nicht zu weit zu treiben.  
Es gab eine schmale Grenze, die den Blonden dazu brachte zu flehen und zu wimmern.  
Wenn Heikki es schaffte, dann war Sebastians Stimme so süß und schmelzend, dass nichts ihr gleich kam.

Er ließ kurz von dem Jüngeren ab, leckte über den Schaft, knabberte an der Spitze.  
Wer brauchte schon Eis oder Schokolade, Kekse oder Lollis, wenn er das haben konnte?  
Ein Blick in Sebastians blaue Augen verriet ihm, dass er nicht der einzige war, der davor stand zerrissen zu werden.  
„Heikki...“  
Er konnte Sebastian nie etwas abschlagen.  
Schnell und tief und dennoch unglaublich vorsichtig, nahm er ihn wieder auf, passte den Rhythmus von Mund und Hand an. Er spürte die Spannung in Sebastians Körper, gab sich noch ein bisschen mehr Mühe.

Er schmeckte Sebastian auf seiner Zunge, bevor er kam.  
Er spürte das Zucken des schlanken Körpers wie einen Widerhall seines eigenen.  
Heikki stütze sich schwer auf einen Arm, ließ Sebastians Glied behutsam wieder frei.  
Das Keuchen des Jüngeren erfüllte den Raum und seine Hände strichen über Heikkis feuchte Haut. 

Heikki schluckte ein paar Mal und grinste, schüttelte bei dem Gedanken selbst den Kopf. 

Nein, zu süß war Sebastian auch nicht.  
Ein wenig Salz war immer dabei.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert (obwohl das süß wäre ^^). Alles reine Fantasie.


End file.
